Thunderstorm
by Le Random Lady-Person
Summary: A short fic I wrote during a thunderstorm...


Thunderstorm

This is just a short fic I wrote while it was storming outside. Pay close attention to the end, or you might not understand what happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

(-)

Dark storm clouds drifted overhead accompanied by flashes of lighting and the ground-shaking rumble of thunder.

Kurama sat at his desk, drinking from a glass of tea that had been on his desk; he was guessing that his Kaasan had brought it up before she left.

He was trying to finish his homework before his Kaasan and the rest of the family returned home, but he was distracted by the oncoming storm.

What if they got caught in the middle of a downpour? But vehicles are supposed to be one of the safest places to be during a thunderstorm.

But that was only because of the tires, which don't conduct electricity that could come from the lightning. The tires aren't much help at all during a low visibility situation, such as torrents of rain pouring down.

"Stop it Kurama!" He pushed the visions of his Kaasan's car veering off the road out of his mind. "They'll be fine."

"Yes, but you won't..." Said a taunting voice.

Kurama looked around his room, ever so calm, as always. "Who's there? I demand that you show yourself."

The voice laughed. "That is quite impossible for me to do."

"And why is that?"

The only reply was a chuckle.

"I'm waiting for an answer."

"Hm...it bothers you not to know, doesn't it? So smart, yet so ignorant to so many things."

Kurama was getting annoyed. He got up, trying not to let his anger show, and walked into the hall.

"You can't escape me. Never." Mocking laughter.

Kurama closed his eyes and silently fumed.

"I can hear your every thought. I know how angry you are."

Kurama opened his eyes and began to speak, but was stunned into silence by what he saw.

The hall was like a dungeon.

The walls were made of cold, gray stone and small torches lined the wall on either side.

"What is this!? Where am I!?"

"You're still in your house, where else would you be?"

"This isn't my house, this has to be a trick!" He ran.

"I wouldn't go that way unless you wish to die..."

Kurama continued to run until he reached the end of the hallway.

A large door stood between where he was standing and the kitchen. He tried to open it, but it was bolted shut.

"You don't want to go in there."

Kurama pounded on the door. "Yes I do! Open it now!"

The voice sighed. "As you wish."

The sound of a bolt was heard sliding back and the door swung open revealing the brightly lit kitchen, and Kurama's family sat around the table.

"Kaasan! Otousan! Shuuichi! You're all alright!"

There was no reply.

"Kaasan?" Kurama walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

She slumped over onto the table, as if she was asleep.

"Kaasan!" Kurama looked at Hatakana and Shuuichi, hoping to find the answer to what was happening.

He gasped and took an uncertain step back.

The skin had been torn from the faces of his stepfather and stepbrother, their eyes had been gouged out and their mouths were twisted in silent screams of agony.

Kurama collapsed to his knees and vomited. He couldn't take what he was seeing.

"I tried to warn you..."

Kurama jumped to his feet and lashed his arms out at the unseen voice. "You did this!"

"Is that so? How did I do it? I have no hands to tear flesh, no eyes to see who my victim is..."

"That doesn't seems to stop you from turning my life into a living hell." Kurama's eyes glowed with anger and despair. "Kaasan..." Tears fell.

"You can be with them, you know...."

Kurama watched as a drawer slid open, revealing knives of all sizes. "Take your pick."

"I hope Shuuichi made it through the thunderstorm okay." Shiori unlocked the back door and stepped into the kitchen.

"Shuuichi?" She flipped on the lights, and screamed at what she saw.

Kurama lay in a heap on the floor, surrounded by blood. He had gouged his eyes out with a kitchen knife and bled to death.

Across the street, the dark form of a man stood under the trees.

His deep violet eyes were shining with sadistic laughter.

"I finally got you..."

Lightning flashed, and he was gone, leaving behind only a small, empty bag labeled 'Hallucinogenic drugs.'

(-)

Osuwari. Sucks, ne?


End file.
